power rangers animal pride force character bios
by powerking
Summary: This is to help me readers understand what characters are who and there story about how they're lives changed with the neckross invasion I don't own power rangers all property used is sabans)
1. Melissa Corbett

2  
Name -Melissa Corbett  
Child of-Mike Corbett  
Age-14  
Height-6 foot  
Weight -6'3  
Appearance -Hispanic skin black hair brown eyes a red jumper pink trackies  
Gender -female  
Personality -bubbly,kind,but strong when push come to shove  
Hobbies -shopping and singing  
Ranger colour- pink pride beasts  
Weapon -Jaguar cannon  
Zord -Pink Jaguar  
Character development -recruited by JJ to join the pride beasts she jumped at the chance ever since the war began she would consistently train and fight the Konica and neckross to make sure that she and everyone else can have there lives return to normal she had to give up her career in singing due to her becoming a ranger  
Extra information girlfriend to JJ Oliver


	2. Jett Park

Name Jett Park

Child of -Adam Park and Tanya Park nee Sloan

Age-13

Appearance-Tanned skin,short Black hair, Brown eyes , wears a Grey shirt

Sibling-Liam Park(full),Tony Hart (Half)

Mentors - Tommy Oliver, ,Jason Lee Scott,Rocky DeSantos,Zack Taylor,Billy Cranston,T.J Johnson, Katherine Oliver,Trini Kwan ,Ashley Hammond,Cassie Johnson,Kimberley Ann Hart,Aisha Campbell

Friends/teammates-JJ Oliver,Melissa Corbett,Liam Park,Lucy Lee Scott , ,Clara bulkmyers,Dean Lee,Nina Taylor,Tarah Lee Scott,Neil Mercier,Bailey Chan,Karl Stewart,Logan Mercier ,Tony Hart,Spike Skullivich,Barbara DeSantos,,Justin Stewart,

Relationship-Nina Taylor

Gender -Male

Personality -silly clumsy and caring

Hobbies -reading,hanging out with his ranger family

Ranger colour- Animal Force **Grey**

Weapons - Rhino Blaster

Zord(s)-Grey Rhino (arm Right)

Back up- Taurus zord

Character development much like his dad he was the new kid and like his surrogate Uncle Justin was one of the younger rangers to be a ranger he had to give up his passion for basketball to be a ranger


	3. Liam park

Name: Liam Park

Child of: Adam and Tanya Park

Parent of: NA

Siblings: Jett Park,Half brother to Tony Hart(through his dad)

Age: 16

Appearance: Short Brown hair ,Blue eyes,Hispanic skin ,wears a school shirt with a Golden necklace and a Golden hoddie over the shirt

Allies /mentors -Tommy Oliver,Jason Lee Scott,Billy Cranston,Zack Taylor,Rocky DeSantos,Carlos Vallerte  
Kimberley Ann Hart,Trini Kwan,Aisha Campbell,Katherine Oliver

Friends/teammates-JJ Oliver,Melissa Corbett,Lucy Lee Scott ,Jett Park,Clara bulkmyers,Dean Lee,Nina Taylor,Tarah Lee Scott,Neil Mercier,Bailey Chan,Karl Stewart,Logan Mercier ,Tony Hart,Spike Skullivich,Barbara DeSantos, ,Justin Stewart ,

Relationship: Lucy Scott

Gender: Male

Personality:silly,caring and kind

Hobbies: Spending time with family friends and his girlfriend Lucy ,boxing

Ranger Color: Gold Animal Force

Weapons: Eagle claw

Zord(s): Gold Eagle

(backup)-Frog zord

Character Development: The oldest son to Adam Park


	4. Karl Stewart vallerte

Name: Karl Stewart

Child of: Justin and Olivia Stewart

Parent of: NA

Siblings:NA

Family -Carlos Vallerte (uncle through his mom's side)

Allies/mentors - Tommy Oliver,Adam Park,T.J Johnson ,Ashley Hammond,Cassie Johnson,Tanya Park,Katherine Oliver ,Andros

Friends/teammates-JJ Oliver,Melissa Corbett,Liam park,Lucy Lee Scott ,Jett Park,Clara bulkmyers,Dean Lee,Nina Taylor,Tarah Lee Scott,Neil Mercier,Bailey Chan,Logan Mercier ,Tony Hart,Spike Skullivich,Barbara DeSantos,Justin Stewart

Age: 14

Appearance: Greasy short Blonde hair, green eyes Orange shirt wears a necklace giving to him by his dad

Relationship: TO BE SEEN

Gender: Male

Personality:just like Justin except he wants to join a football team and be like his dads friend Carlos

Hobbies: Training , annoying people,hanging out with his ranger team at the cyber cafe

Ranger Color: Orange Animal Force

Weapons: Scorpion sword

Zord(s): Orange Scorpion (arm /leg)

Backup -Siren blaster

Character Development: Angry at his father for not moving on with his life when Justin chose to remain with his father rather than go into space


	5. Logan Mercier

Name -Logan Mercer

Child of-Trent and Kira Mercer

Sibling -Neil mercer(unknown brother)

Age-16

Appearance-Grey top,Blue jeans ,bracelets ,short curved Brown hair Blue eyes Pink necklace White skin and a Cyan ring

Gender -Male

Mentor -Conner McKnight,Ethan James and Tommy Oliver

Friends/teammates-JJ Oliver,Melissa Corbett,Liam Park,Lucy Lee Scott ,Jett Park,Clara bulkmyers,Dean Lee,Nina Taylor,Tarah Lee Scott,Neil Mercier,Bailey Chan,Karl Stewart, ,Tony Hart, ,Spike Skullivich,Barbara DeSantos and more to come but spoilers

Relationship-Bailey Chan

Personality-silly,kind but has a short temper

Hobbies-drawing ,playing guitar and hanging out with his friends

Ranger colour -Animal Force Pink(Male)

Weapons-Fox staff

Zords -Pink Fox(leg/arm)

(back up one)-Draco zord

Character development -He just wants to do his family proud


	6. Tony Hart

Name: Tony Hart

Child of: Adam Park and Kimberly Hart

Parent of: NA

Siblings: Half brother to Jett Park,Half brother to Liam Park

Age: 15

Mentors-,Katherine Oliver,Kimberley Ann Hart,Jason Lee Scott,Billy Cranston,Zachery Taylor,Aisha Campbell,Tanya Park,Tommy Oliver

Friends/teammates-JJ Oliver,Melissa Corbett,Liam Park,Lucy Lee Scott ,Jett Park,Clara bulkmyers,Dean Lee,Nina Taylor,Tarah Lee Scott,Neil Mercier,Bailey Chan,Karl Stewart,Logan Mercier ,Spike Skullivich ,Barbara DeSantos,Justin Stewart,Tess Vallerte,Gabi Burrows,Elias Evans

Appearance: Inherited his dad's hair, White shirt ,Blue jumper , short Black hair,Blue eyes,White skin

Relationship: Barbara DeSantos

Gender: Male

Personality: Kind,caring and willing to do anything to protect people

Hobbies: Training ,hanging out with his ranger family and his girlfriend Barbara

Ranger Color: White Animal force

Weapons: Bear claw

Zord(s): White Bear (arm/leg)

(back up)-Firebird Zord

Character Development: Wants to finish what his mother started


	7. Barbara DeSantos

Name-Barbara DeSantos

Child of -Rocky DeSantos

Age-16

Appearance long Brown hair, Grey jumper Purple shirt,Hispanic skin and Blue eyes

Gender-Female

Personality -showoff,agile and kind

Hobbies-playing pool , shopping ,spending time with Tony and hanging out with her ranger family at the cyber cafe

Relationship - Tony Hart

Ranger colour-Purple Animals Force

Weapon -Shark Axe

Zord-Purple shark(leg right)

Back up -Red dragon

Character development wants to protect the world from the evil threats

Allies/mentors -Adam Park,Tommy Oliver,Katherine Oliver,Kimberley Hart,Aisha Campbell,Trini Kwan,Zack Taylor,Billy Cranston,Jason Scott,Tanya Park,Justin Stewart

Friends/teammates-JJ Oliver,Melissa Corbett,Liam Park,Lucy Lee Scott ,Jett Park,Clara bulkmyers,Dean Lee,Nina Taylor,Tarah Lee Scott,Neil Mercier,Bailey Chan,Karl Stewart,Logan Mercier ,Tony Hart,Spike Skullivich,,Justin Stewart


	8. Lucy lee scott

Name-Lucy Lee Scott

Age-16

Appearance -Brown long hair,Black and Silver striped top ,Turquoise trousers,Black hoodie,Green eyes and White skin

Friends/teammates-JJ Oliver,Melissa Corbett,Liam Park ,Jett Park,Clara bulkmyers,Dean Lee,Nina Taylor,Tarah Lee Scott,Neil Mercier,Bailey Chan,Karl Stewart,Logan Mercier ,Tony Hart,  
Spike Skullivich,Barbara DeSantos, ,Justin Stewart

Gender-Female

Child of -Jason Lee Scott and Kimberley Ann Hart

Parent of-N/A

Allies/mentors-Justin,Adam,Aisha and Rocky

Relationship -Liam Park

Hobbies-hanging out at the cyber cafe with the rangers and playing hockey

Personality-defensive,kind,understanding

Ranger colour -Silver Animal Force

Weapon(s)-Whale Blaster

Zord(s)-Silver Whale

Back up-tyrannosaurs(MMPR version)

Character development- Jason's 1 st child


	9. nicky gibbler

Name-Nicky Gibbler

Age-13

Species-half neckron half Human

Gender-Male

Child of -a neckross and a human

Parent of -N/A

Family -N/A is a orphan

Allies/mentors -JJ Oliver,Tommy,Kat

Friends-newt clarke,harry clarke,max shiba, chuck hammond

Teammates -JJ Oliver,Melissa Corbett,Liam Park,Lucy Lee Scott ,Jett Park,Clara bulkmyers, Cyrus Oliver,Nina Taylor,Tarah Lee Scott,Neil Mercier,Bailey Chan,Karl Stewart,Logan Mercier ,Tony Hart,Tess Vallerte,Gabi Burrows,Nia Landors,Spike Skullovich,Sally McKnight, Elias Evans,Justin Stewart,Carlos Vallerte,Sam McDonald, Tommy Oliver

Relationship-Amanda Tyler

Hobbies-watching tv,

Personality -kind,silly,childish

Appearance-Hazel eyes ,scaley skin,Brown hair,wears a Copper jacket to hide himself from other

Ranger colour -Copper Animal Force

Weapon(s)-Cat Crossbow

Zord(s)-Copper Cat(Arm/Leg)

Back up-N/A

Character development


End file.
